Garret Faithful
Garret Faithful is a Homid Galliard, a respected elder of the Children of Gaia in the Brazilian Amazon. Biography Garret is the eldest of the Children of Gaia in the Amazon. He sees his duty there as a chance to ensure that the "superior" Gaian fighting ideal are enforced. This means that the Garou must display honor, mercy and fairness. Because of this near pacifist ideal, Garret is at odds with many of the other council members. He is also a devout follower of this code of Gaia, and miraculous events have occurred around him. These miracles have convinced many of the young Garou that he is blessed by Gaia herself. Some packs have pledged to follow his methods and chivalric code, much like the knights of Arthurian times. They call themselves "Gaia's Hand". Most Get of Fenris, Shadow Lords and Red Talons call them fools. These packs, however, have displayed amazing amounts of sheer luck, forcing the council to admit that this might be a message from Gaia. Garret believes his duty to Gaia is to provide an example for all Garou to follow. Be fair and generous to all who are noble. He is decisive and just when punishing those who are dishonorable and does not like the war, but realize it is necessary. Appearance A very handsome man with pure white hair and clear blue eyes. He is 6'3" and weights about 160 lbs. He is in his early forties but wears his age well. The weathered lines on his face seem more like marks of wisdom than the result of hard living. Character Sheet Garret Faithful Tribe: Children of Gaia Breed: Homid Auspice: Galliard Rank: 5 Renown: Glory 45,000; Honor 80,000; Wisdom 60,000. Physical: Strength 3, Dexterity 4, Stamina 3 Social: Charisma 5, Manipulation 4, Appearance 5 Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 4, Wits 4 Abilities: Alertness 3, Athletics 2, Brawl 4, Dodge 4, Empathy 4, Expression 3, Primal-Urge 2, Animal Ken 3, Melee 4, Kailindo 2, Leadership 5, Survival 2, Enigmas 3, Medicine 2, Rituals 2 Backgrounds: Allies 3 (Gaia's Hand), Pure Breed 2, Past Life 4 Gifts: Persuasion, Mother's Touch, Call of the Wyld, Mindspeak, Dreamspeak, Luna's Armos, The Guilty Mind, Unicorn's Grace, Bridge Walker, Halo of the Sun, Head Games Special Power: True Faith in Gaia: 7. Garret has extreme faith in the will of the Earth Mother. This faith gives him amazing abilities and can even allow the intervention of miracles at times. Garret can use his Faith Dice Pool to cause vampires to flee (difficulty 8) or to pray for miraculous events (Storyteller's discretion). Rage: 3 Gnosis: 10 Willpower: 8 Rites: Questing Stone, Talisman Dedication, of Cleansing, of Contrition, of Sprit Awakening, Gathering for the Departed Fetishes: holds the Chalice of Renewal (see Tribal Weapons in Appendix One of Rage Across The World), Great Klaive, Tears of Gaia, and Clear Water (three vials). References *WTA: Rage Across the Amazon, p. 41-42 *WTA: Rage Across the World Volume 3, p. 148-149 Category:Children of Gaia Category:Galliards Category:Homids